monsobscurusfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Story : The Charter
A new page I've kicked off the new page, though I don't really have much to do in this meeting page. The title is a little plain, but nevermind. Things to do: * Discuss the charter IC, get it changed into a palatable form, and get it signed. * Elect people into positions as appropriate. * Name the covenant. * Pulse (covering the establishment of the covenant and some development time) That will wrap up the "The Three Kings Inn". We will then start anew in the New Year. I will have a lot of time over Christmas and the New Year holidays, so hope to get a lot done for you all. Do add to my jobs list, and chase me up about things you would like to see done, as there are doubtless things I have forgotten during the recent lull. --James 17:45, 13 December 2006 (UTC) It is nice to see people throwing big handfuls of clause references back at Peri, and thanks to the lull, there's even the chance that he will have forgotten what he wrote, and have to go and look them up again, too. :D To put it in pinball speak, I would like to go 'multiball' on this page, and advance the story at several points at the same time, in order to minimise the effect of Peri's prolonged posting difficulties, by getting as much done as possible before the 1st, when he disappears off into antipodian wilds. As Peri has stated that he is uninterested in the construction of the covenant, I intend to open up the first pulse just after the first of January which will give us all something to do in his absence. Thanks, --James 07:09, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Umm, there is no narrative to the later statements (at this stage) as the narrative will depend to some extent on whoever is running the meeting at that point. Otherwise we all just usurp the chairs position and the meeting degenerates. I posted these however so that the player of the chair has some direction or framework in which to write. For example, I think the membership resolution will need to be framed before we can elect a princeps, so Peri will need to frame that, and the start of the election, but if Marcus is elected then Jeff will need to frame the vis discussions? consequently these 'points' are not necessarily even in the right order. But the note said to post things there while we waited for Peri (multiball)... --Corbonjnl 07:21, 22 December 2006 (UTC) If this is referring to my comment about narrative descriptions, then I meant to communicate that I would prefer to see ' Arnie said "I'll be back." ' rather than ' Arnie "I'll be back." ' The latter style makes the story look like a script rather than a narrative. Cheers for posting multiple items, that should speed things up marvellously. Peri has dropped off the map though, so I suspect he is either travelling to his destination, or newly arrived and thus not likely to use a computer for a day or so. --James 13:04, 22 December 2006 (UTC) =Charter Issues= Twilight What would people like to see in here? It's clear people want some provision for Twilight. I can look at things later, but having just returned, I'm trying to priotize, so if you have some ideas or arguements, stick them here. --Perikles 15:18, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Signing Just to move things along, I wrote in Marcus signing. As a player, I'm not too concerned with getting everything hammered out to the point of a bulletproof legal document. Folks who are enjoying the debate, by all means continue:-) JBforMarcus 14:20, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Changes to the charter and cutting red tape If the players wish to change this document later - maybe because a flaw has been found in it, or some new idea has arisen, then I am happy for changes to be made, assuming there is an OOC consensus on it. We don't need to drag things through IC if they have no real affect on things actually occurring at that point in the game. Take Twilight, for instance. Unless twilight is a pressing issue in IC, it doesn't really matter if clauses relating to it are added or amended. So while it has been brought up in IC discussion, we can simply slap it on later without needing anything other than an IC nod from all concerned (two week poll, vote=no, silence=yes). Had it never been mentioned in the story, it would simply be inserted as appropriate in the main body of the charter, but as it was brought up in IC discussion, it would be added as an amendment at the end of the document, with some arbitrary date attached. = Proposed Charter Adjustments = The following are suggestions of actual provision ammendments or additions, written out by Sam. As far as I can see, these are all relevant to the IC discussions held at the time. Please express favour for or against each and every paragraph. Addition 3.5.1 A member of the Covenant who enters twilight has their rights and duties adjusted for the duration of the twilight since they are unavoidably detained. Unless they are applicable in the special situation or provided for ahead of time all rights and duties except those mentioned in the following paragraphs are suspended. :I revised this with the inclusion of the words for the duration of the twilight. If you don't like that, Sam, please remove it. --Perikles 07:28, 25 March 2007 (UTC) For: Mnemosyne Against: Addition 3.5.2 A magus currently in twilight retains his current membership status and keeps the rights detailed in this document under Article four, paragraphs two, four, seven and eight. For: Against: Addition 3.5.3 Duties while in twilight consist of those covered in this document under Article five, paragraph one and article five paragraph two. For each full year that a magus is in twilight the duties covered by article five paragraph two shall be waived. :How is someone supposed to protect the Covenant while in twilight - a state when they are pretty much outside the universe? --Perikles 07:11, 25 March 2007 (UTC) For: Against: Addition 3.5.4 A member in twilight is entitled to a share of Vis as detailed in article nine paragraph three. If the duties covered by article five paragraph two are waived because of twilight duration then the member is not entitled to a Vis share. ''' For: Mnemosyne Against: '''Addition 3.5.5 A member may provide seasons of service ahead of time for the fulfillment of duties according to article five paragraph two while in twilight if the council agrees with a simple vote as for regular services. For: Against: Addition 3.5.6 This temporary adjustment of membership may be applied to other situations when a Member is forced to be away from the covenant for long timeperiods, by a simple vote. For: Against: Mnemosyne Addition 3.x.x Some way to remove a provisional member. For: Against: Ammendment 6.3.1 Each Member will have one vote on the Council. For: Against: Mnemosyne Ammendment 6.3.2 A Member may proxy their vote to another Member of the Council. A proxy must be anounced on a previous council or be able to produce the Members sigil. For: Against: Addition 6.3.5 If two or more Members opposes the voting process proposed by the Princeps the proposed voting process must be adjusted. For: Against: Mnemosyne Addition 6.3.6 Any Member may request a closed ballot, then voting will be carried out by each Member holding a red or green token and all Members revealing their token simultaneously. For: Against: Ammendment 9.3.5 If a Member is absent during the distribution of vis their portion shall be set aside in trust for their return. Unless a proxy has been declared they shall forfeit their choice and their portion shall be allocated from the remainder. For: Mnemosyne Against: